


Репортаж из жизни светского общества

by Naturka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о сложностях взаимоотношений в светском обществе и о том, что не обязательно быть в нем, чтобы любить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Репортаж из жизни светского общества

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали».

** **

 

**День первый**  
  
Вокзал Кингз-Кросс, как обычно, был забит людьми под завязку. В разношерстной толпе то тут, то там сновали неопределенного возраста мальчишки в дырявых штанах, обтрепанных пальто, обмотанных тряпками ботинках и прикрывающих чумазые лица кепках. Толкались дородные тётки с баулами, набитыми пирожками, газетами и всяким скарбом, требующимся во время длительных поездок. Прогуливались вдоль перронов строгие железнодорожные служители, поглядывая на окружающих с долей превосходства и здороваясь за руку с проходящими мимо столь же важными полисменами. Но большая часть присутствующих состояла из таких же, как Артур, будущих пассажиров, смиренно ожидающих прибытия поезда, который отвез бы их к месту назначения.  
Еще утром, отправляясь на работу в редакцию, Артур и предположить не мог, что к вечеру ему придется покинуть родной Лондон ради того, чтобы присутствовать на праздновании дня рождения одного из самых богатых людей Великобритании - лорда Пендрагона. Но с начальством не поспоришь, в особенности если виновник торжества настаивал именно на твоей кандидатуре. Непонятно только, почему, ведь Артур был самым молодым и неопытным репортером, ни разу не общавшимся с шишками вроде обозначенного эрла.  
Лямка небольшого саквояжа, впопыхах набитого практически первыми попавшимися под руку вещами, постоянно сползала, заставляя Артура то и дело дергаться, поправляя ее, и он не заметил, как задел локтем мимо проходящего парня. Тот вскинулся, вполголоса ругая толпу, и, потирая ушибленную руку, прошел дальше, не остановившись даже для того, чтобы посмотреть, кто его толкнул. Артур скользнул взглядом по его чуть сгорбленной спине, почти моментально скрывшейся за внушительного вида женщиной, громко распекавшей невысокую миловидную блондинку лет семнадцати-восемнадцати, и улыбнулся. В конце концов, его могли послать на очередную фабрику или стройку, и пусть Артур не имел ничего против кокни, тем не менее вращаться среди людей из высшего общества всегда было приятнее. В такие моменты он даже ощущал некоторое родство со всеми этими пэрами и герцогами. Хотя на его долю такое досталось всего пару раз, когда он был еще стажером и только помогал организовывать репортажи о нескольких великосветских мероприятиях.  
Раздался гудок подходящего паровоза, толпа зашевелилась, двигаясь к краю перрона, потянула Артура за собой. Он вынул из кармана билет, еще раз сверяясь с номером места, и, подталкиваемый окружающими его людьми, буквально засеменил вдоль состава, выискивая нужный вагон.  
\- Осторожнее!  
Дама, которая до этого привлекла внимание Артура своим громким голосом, оттолкнула его в сторону, пропуская в открытую дверь одного из купе смущенно улыбнувшуюся ему девушку. Артур улыбнулся в ответ, неопределенно пожав плечами, встретил гневный взгляд женщины и, опустив глаза, прошел дальше - следующее купе, судя по нумерации мест, было его.  
Поездка оказалась долгой. Соседка - неразговорчивая пожилая дама - вязала, изредка поглядывая на Артура из-под полей своей шляпки, и обязательно хмыкала, стоило ему перелистнуть очередную страницу Лондонских иллюстрированных новостей. Возможно, она посчитала Артура слишком неграмотным, чтобы читать что-то более серьезное, а, может, и нет - ему было все равно. Пару раз зашел проводник: первый - проверить билеты, второй - предложить посетить вагон-ресторан, в котором предлагали недурной обед. Артур кивнул, но, наученный горьким опытом, совета не послушался, предпочтя дежурный чай, за которым пришлось идти самому.  
  


К нужной станции поезд подошел, когда уже начало темнеть. Артур покинул из купе, оглядываясь и высматривая обещанного ему водителя, но вокруг не было ни души, если не считать скрывшегося за невысоким станционным зданием замеченного еще в Лондоне парня. Двинувшись следом, Артур вышел на площадку, на которой стоял одинокий автомобиль с погашенными фарами, и если бы не двое парней, стоявших рядом, Артур решил бы, что тот заброшен - настолько непрезентабельно он выглядел.  
\- Добрый вечер! - Он подошел к стоящим и протянул одному из них, не "попутчику", руку. - Вы, наверное, меня дожидаетесь? Я - Артур Смитс, репортер.  
\- Ах, да, мистер Смитс, именно. Добрый вечер! - Встречавший его парень - кудрявые волосы почти до плеч, белозубая открытая улыбка - пожал протянутую руку. - Вы не против, если с нами поедет еще и мистер Эмрис?  
\- Абсолютно не против. - Артур протянул руку и Эмрису. - К тому же, я должен перед ним еще и извиниться. Я толкнул вас нечаянно на вокзале Кингз-Кросс. С вами все в порядке?  
Эмрис улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Все нормально. Мне не привыкать, если честно. Гвейн, может, стоит уже поехать? - Он повернулся к водителю. - Темнеет, а дорога, сам знаешь, не для этой колымаги.  
\- Как раз для этой. - Гвейн рассмеялся, открывая крышку багажника и забирая у Артура саквояж. - Вот увидите, мистер Смитс, как у нас тут здорово, если не считать дорог. Наверное, по этой причине лорд так не любит свое поместье. Туда же добраться - все кости пересчитаешь. Ах, да, я - Гвейн, личный шофер мисс Морганы.  
\- Очень приятно, - произнес Артур, усаживаясь на заднее сиденье и захлопывая за собой дверь. Он не мог сказать сразу, понравились ли ему эти двое, но определенно с ними не должно было быть скучно. Так и оказалось.  
Всю дорогу, достаточно ухабистую, чтобы не считать слова о ней приукрашенными, Гвейн травил байки о жизни в поместье, Эмрис то и дело задавал ему вопросы, из которых было понятно, что он в курсе происходящего, а Артуру оставалось только похохатывать на особо острых и пикантных шутках о горничной уже упомянутой мисс Морганы и прочей прислуге.  
Когда они проехали ворота и подкатили к широкому парадному крыльцу, стало уже достаточно темно, чтобы не видеть практически ничего вокруг. Над входной дверью горел единственный фонарь, едва освещавший мраморные ступени, на верхней из которых стоял представительный пожилой мужчина с длинными седыми волосами.  
\- Доброй ночи, Гаюс! - Гвейн выскочил из машины, махнул мужчине рукой и открыл багажник, вытаскивая из него саквояж Артура. - Привез я вашего почетного гостя.  
\- Да уж, поди, заговорили его вдвоем с Мерлином? - Гаюс покачал головой и улыбнулся вылезшему из машины Артуру. - Вы их особо не слушайте, мистер Смитс. Одно слово - мальчишки.  
\- Ну что вы, мистер Гаюс, мы вполне нормально добрались. Я и не к такому привык. - Артур попытался забрать у Гвейна саквояж, но тот отмахнулся, кинув Гаюсу: "Я отнесу его в подготовленную комнату".  
\- Конечно, конечно, - Гаюс кивнул, - вы же репортер. Наверное, у нас тут не самое худшее место.  
\- Почти курорт, - Артур рассмеялся, - во всяком случае, пока. А если меня еще покормят и дадут выспаться...  
\- Ах, что же это я! - Гаюс почти по-женски всплеснул руками. - Идемте в дом. Хунит приготовила вам ужин. Думаю, вы не будете против, если его принесут в вашу комнату? В столовой на ночь у нас не накрывают, а на кухне ужинает только прислуга.  
\- Нет, я совершенно точно не против. - Артур прошел в открытую перед ним дверь и остановился: холл, залитый ярким светом нескольких хрустальных люстр, был огромен. Прямо напротив входных дверей располагалась широкая лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Гаюс, обойдя Артура, начал подниматься по ней, что-то тихо ворча себе под нос.  
\- Красиво тут, - Артур догнал его уже на середине лестницы, - ковры, гобелены и столько света!  
\- Не экономит лорд, а я его постоянно предупреждаю - экономия, экономия и еще раз экономия! - Гаюс свернул с лестницы налево, на галерею, и прошел в коридор, ведущий вглубь дома. Тут было темнее, по стенам висели оформленные под старинные факелы светильники, горящие через один, и портреты незнакомых Артуру людей. Вдоль коридора располагались двери, задрапированные бархатными шторами.  
\- Будьте внимательны, - Гаюс остановился у одной, - не за каждой драпировкой дверь, не каждая дверь ведет туда, куда вам хочется.  
\- Да уж, - Артур кивнул, проходя в открытую комнату, - здесь у вас немудрено заблудиться.  
Гаюс не ответил, подошел к окну, выглянул наружу - хотя что он мог рассмотреть там, в темноте? - и вернулся к дверям.  
\- Гвен принесет ужин. Завтрак в восемь.  
\- Буду иметь в виду. - Артур кивнул, проводив Гаюса взглядом, и упал спиной на довольно внушительных размеров кровать, стоящую у боковой стены. Матрас бесшумно спружинил под ним, мягко вытолкнув вверх. - Я хочу тут жить.  
  


  
Минут пятнадцать спустя, когда Артур уже снял верхнюю одежду и обнаружил в углу, за гобеленом, вход в неплохо оборудованную ванную комнату, в дверь тихо постучали.   
\- Войдите! - Артур повернулся и хмыкнул: в дверном проеме стоял Эмрис, сжимая в руках поднос с блюдом, накрытым салфеткой, графином с чем-то темно-вишневого цвета и бокалом. - Эмрис? А мне мистер Гаюс сказал, что придет Гвен.  
\- А пришел я, - произнес Эмрис, ставя поднос на прикроватный столик и отходя к двери. - Отпустил Гвен отдыхать. И, кстати, меня зовут Мерлин.  
\- Отпустил? - Артур снял салфетку - на тарелке лежал кусок нарезанного холодного мяса и ломоть хлеба.  
\- Ну, да, ей и без того предстоящие несколько дней придется носиться, как угорелой. - Уши Мерлина заалели.  
\- То есть ты тут имеешь право распоряжаться? - Артур вопросительно приподнял бровь и, вынув из горлышка графина пробку, понюхал содержимое. - Сок?  
\- А ты что думал? - Мерлин воинственно вздернул подбородок, пытаясь скрыть смущение. - Нет, я тут не могу распоряжаться. Но она же девушка. А тут ты. Я тебя не знаю! И не отпустил бы ее к тебе в одиночку в любом случае!  
\- Хм, - Артур улыбнулся и, преодолев расстояние, отделявшее его от Мерлина, толкнул того к стене, - то есть для нее я опасен, а для тебя - нет?  
\- Что? Я не... - Мерлин дернулся в сторону, огибая оттесняющего его от двери Артура. - Прости, мне уже пора идти. Мама будет волноваться. Да и Гаюс просил помочь ему. Завтрак ровно в восемь!  
Дверь громко хлопнула, оставляя Артура одного. Он улыбнулся, вспомнив, как смешно Мерлин повел себя, стоило ему только намекнуть на что-то, выходящее за рамки "гость-прислуга", и вернулся к столику с ужином.  
  


  
**День второй**  
  
Утро началось с крика. Артур подскочил на кровати, не совсем еще понимая, где находится, чуть не свалился на пол и, в чем был, выскочил в коридор. Кричала молодая женщина. Она стояла напротив дальней двери, из которой на пол падал квадрат утреннего неяркого света, и, прикрыв рот обеими руками, голосила так, что могла бы посоревноваться с пожарной сиреной.  
\- Гвен? - Артур посторонился, пропуская мужчину, который мог быть только лордом Пендрагоном. - Что случилось? Что с Морганой?  
Девушка медленно сползла по стене, крик перешел в громкие рыдания. Лорд Пендрагон ворвался в комнату, и спустя секунду оттуда раздался крик:  
\- Гаюса! Срочно!  
Артур подошел к сидящей на полу девушке и попытался привести ее в чувство.  
\- Ну же, - он схватил ее за плечи и потряс, - ну, Гвен, придите в себя! Давайте!  
Девушка помотала головой и попыталась вскочить, увидев бегущих по коридору Гаюса и Мерлина, но Артур удержал ее.  
\- Как она? - Мерлин присел рядом, обняв Гвен.  
\- Не знаю, - Артур помотал головой. - Никак не успокоится. Что там?  
\- Это комната Морганы, приемной дочери лорда. - Мерлин обернулся, попытавшись заглянуть в дверной проем. - Гвен, - он обнял всхлипывающую девушку, - что ты увидела?  
\- Леди Моргана, она... она... - Гвен снова разрыдалась, не в силах внятно ответить на вопрос.  
\- Мерлин, уведи ее, - Гаюс вышел из комнаты, - и дай мою настойку. Ту, которая успокоительная. Пусть поспит немного. Думаю, вы с Хунит сможете сегодня обойтись без нее?  
\- Конечно, - Мерлин кивнул, - а что с леди Морганой?  
\- Все в порядке. Во всяком случае, ничего такого, из-за чего можно было бы устраивать подобную истерику. - Гаюс скользнул взглядом по Артуру. - А вам, мистер Смитс, стоит пойти одеться. Завтрак, я полагаю, будет по расписанию.  
Артур заторможенно кивнул, помог Мерлину поднять Гвен и вернулся в комнату. В том, что все в порядке, он сомневался, но его статус репортера вряд ли мог приоткрыть эту тайну. Во всяком случае легально. Зато можно было попробовать узнать о том, что случилось, в обход Гаюса и лорда Пендрагона.  
Быстро одевшись, он спустился вниз и прошел в ту часть дома, в которой вчера вечером скрылся Мерлин. Там оказались хозяйственные помещения, одно из которых занимала кухня. Просторная, увешанная по стенам пучками различных сухих трав и сверкающей чистотой утварью. Возле большой плиты стояла невысокая худощавая женщина в сером платье и белом фартуке. Она повернулась к Артуру и кивнула.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Смитс, - произнесла она. - Завтрак будет по расписанию.  
\- Доброе утро, - с улыбкой кивнул Артур. - Да, мне мистер Гаюс сказал. Я, собственно, хотел спросить, вы не в курсе, что произошло? Я проснулся от крика.  
\- Ах, это? - женщина нервно улыбнулась. - Ничего страшного. Леди Моргане стало плохо, а бедняжка Гвен решила, что случилось что-то непоправимое. Ну вы же понимаете - современные девушки такие мнительные.  
\- Ну конечно, - Артур понимающе кивнул. - Не буду вам мешать.  
Он вернулся в холл, внимательно разглядывая висящие на стенах портреты, и вышел на улицу. День обещал быть погожим. Солнце, уже поднявшееся над деревьями, начинало потихоньку припекать, несмотря на утреннюю прохладу. Небо было чистым и таким прозрачно-голубым, каким бывает только в ясные осенние дни.  
\- О! Мистер Смитс! - Гвейн вышел из-за дома, махнув Артуру рукой. - Доброе утро! Решили погулять?  
\- Доброе! Да вот, захотелось размяться перед завтраком. Милая женщина на кухне сказала, что несмотря на то, что леди Моргане нездоровится, все будет как всегда.  
\- Ах, Хунит, она любит порядок и методичность во всем. И Мерлина так же пыталась воспитать. Только думается мне, он весь в отца пошел. Правда, я его не знал,  но, судя по рассказам местных, тот еще шалопай был. - Гвейн ухмыльнулся. - А я вот в поселок, за мисс Еленой и ее гувернанткой. Или компаньонкой, кто их там поймет сейчас?  
\- Э?  
\- Не берите в голову. Мисс Елена - подруга леди Морганы и дочь старого друга лорда. Сирота. Богатая. Говорят, ее предок обворовал драконью пещеру. Врут, конечно, какие драконы? Сказки сплошные. Но про деньги - истинная правда. Ее бы захомутать...  
\- Гвейн! - раздался с крыльца голос Гаюса. - Не отвлекай мистера Смитса!  
\- Да, мистер Гаюс! Я так, поболтать.  
\- Ты можешь болтать день напролет! Езжай! Мисс Елена должна быть тут к полднику. И не забудь заехать в аптеку!  
\- Уже бегу! - Гвейн подмигнул Артуру и, показушно ускорив шаг, скрылся за домом, откуда спустя несколько секунд раздался рокот автомобильного двигателя.  
\- Вот болтун! - ворчливо произнес Гаюс. - Не обращайте на него внимание, он своей болтовней кого угодно заговорить может.  
\- Да я, собственно, не против. - Артур улыбнулся. - Мне даже интересно, чем живет лорд Пендрагон и его окружение. Вот вы, например?  
\- Я? Я простой управляющий. Ничего особенного. Слежу за поместьем. Если нужно, сопровождаю лорда по делам в качестве компаньона. Но это очень редко.  
\- А врачебные услуги вы тоже оказываете?  
Гаюс замялся.  
\- У меня нет врачебной практики, если вы об этом. Что же касается утреннего приступа леди Морганы, так это уже не первый раз, и я знаю, как поступать в этом случае.  
\- А Гвен?  
\- Гвен просто разнервничалась. Ничего страшного. Успокоится, и все будет нормально. Кстати, вы уже поняли, наверное, что у нас сегодня намечаются еще несколько гостей помимо вас. - Артур кивнул. - Я очень попрошу, чтобы вы вели себя в рамках и не задавали им вопросов, не согласованных с лордом. И он хотел бы поговорить с вами после завтрака.  
\- Хорошо, - Артур еще раз кивнул, - передайте лорду Пендрагону, что он может полностью распоряжаться моим временем.  
  


  
Завтрак накрыли в большой столовой. Хотя Артур назвал бы ее огромной, потому что здесь вполне можно было проводить обеды персон на пятьдесят, если не больше. Их же за длинным столом расселось всего пятеро: лорд Пендрагон, леди Моргана, мистер Гаюс, сам Артур и ранее не виденный им молодой человек, который представился Сэмюэлем Лансом и оказался секретарем эрла.  
Садясь за стол, лорд Пендрагон улыбнулся присутствующим, поцеловал руку бледной, державшейся несколько отрешенно Морганы, и произнес:  
\- Мистер Смитс, рад вас видеть. Полагаю, мистер Гаюс передал вам мою просьбу?  
\- Конечно, я буду рад пообщаться с вами после завтрака. Тем более, именно за этим меня сюда и прислали.  
\- Отлично! Я приказал подготовить пару лошадей. Вы не будете против конной прогулки?  
\- Эм, нет, конечно. - Артур замялся, вспоминая, когда последний раз ездил верхом. - Правда, боюсь, мои умения в этом не намного превосходят умения новичка.  
\- Ничего страшного. Я просто привык по утрам после завтрака совершать небольшой моцион, объезжая поместье по периметру. Не хотелось бы нарушать эту традицию.  
\- Значит не будем. Я думаю, что смогу удержаться в седле.  
\- Вот и хорошо. - Лорд Пендрагон кивнул и, всем своим видом показав, что разговор окончен, принялся за стоящую перед ним яичницу с фасолью и беконом. Все присутствующие тут же последовали его примеру, и Артур уткнулся взглядом в свою тарелку, на которой было слишком много всего "традиционного", к чему он совершенно не привык.  
По окончании завтрака Мерлин тихо подошел к Артуру и позвал его за собой, сообщив, что лорд Пендрагон поручил ему подобрать гостю костюм для верховой езды, справедливо полагая, что у того ничего подходящего для утренней верховой прогулки не найдется. Гардеробная, находившаяся на втором этаже, почти не уступала по размеру столовой, и Артур не удержался от вопроса:  
\- Тут все такое огромное?  
\- Лорд любит большие вещи. Хотя, как по мне, все это, - Мерлин повернулся вокруг своей оси, очерчивая рукой полки и вешалки, - перебор. Едва ли здесь есть вещь, которую надевали дважды.  
\- Ну и отлично, - Артур с улыбкой усмехнулся, - значит я никого не стесню, надев его одежду.  
\- Полагаю, никого. - Мерлин застыл под взглядом Артура, который начал снимать с себя жилет и расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. - Мне, наверное, стоит уйти?  
\- Уверен? Ты до сих пор не нашел мне костюм.  
\- Точно. - Мерлин сорвался с места, открывая один из шкафов и доставая оттуда висящие на металлических плечиках жакет и водолазку. - Ты, наверное, бриджи одевать не будешь?  
\- Предпочитаю нечто более свободное, - Артур подошел к Мерлину, почти прижавшись грудью к его спине, - чтобы не давило туда, куда не стоит.  
Мерлин вздрогнул.  
\- Мне кажется, ты меня не за того принимаешь, - произнес он, разворачиваясь. - К тому же, лорд уже ждет, а ты до сих пор не одет. - Он сунул Артуру в руки подобранные вещи и кивнул в сторону одного из шкафов. - Сапоги выберешь сам.  
\- Ты меня испугался? - Артур притворно нахмурился. - Да что я такого сделал? Но если я тебя пугаю, ты можешь идти.  
Судя по тому, с какой ретивостью Мерлин воспользовался разрешением, Артур все-таки был прав: он не столько пугал его, сколько смущал.  
Прогулка с лордом Пендрагоном оказалась с одной стороны довольно интересной, с другой - скучной. О том, что лорд решил ему рассказать, Артур и без того знал из светской хроники и сплетен. Историю того, как он принял опеку над дочерью погибшего во время бомбежки Лондона друга, приняв ее, как родную, не знал разве что слепо-глухо-немой. Хотя, о том, что лорд Пендрагон является прямым потомком того самого короля Артура, о котором сложено множество легенд, и поместье стоит на землях древнего Камелота, Артур не знал. И его позабавило совпадение имен. Правда, когда он заметил это вслух, лорд как-то грустно улыбнулся, переведя разговор на очень редкие в этих местах, растущие только на территории Пендрагонов голубые лесные орхидеи.  
Но в целом, все было не так плохо: лес, одетый в желто-красную листву, казался сошедшим с полотен Джона Крома с той лишь разницей, что был словно изнутри подсвечен яркими солнечными лучами. Это напоминало о детстве, прошедшем на севере Уэльса, так что Артур был рад, когда, сославшись на множество важных дел, лорд Пендрагон внезапно оставил его в одиночестве. И еще это дало возможность подумать о Мерлине. Тот был странным. Судя по собранным Артуром сведениям - достаточно скупым, впрочем - Мерлин был сыном местной кухарки по имени Хунит, не знал своего отца, пользовался доверием Гаюса и самого лорда, а также дружил со всей прислугой. Ну и, что было самым важным, он так смешно смущался, когда Артур его провоцировал, что это наводило на определенные мысли. Сам Артур никогда не делал различий между женщинами и мужчинами, хотя втайне все же отдавал предпочтение последним, и всегда чувствовал, когда рядом оказывался кто-то такой же. Мерлин был таким, но, возможно, сам еще этого не понимал. Значит, нужно было сделать так, чтобы понял. Придя к этому выводу, Артур кивнул сам себе и чуть пришпорил лошадь, направляя ее к дому.  
  


  
Оставив лошадь в конюшне, Артур решил первым делом разыскать Мерлина. Мысли о нем крутились в голове, не оставляя места для чего-то иного. Это было странно, если не сказать больше, и верь Артур в магию и ей подобные штучки, то решил бы, что его приворожили.  
Мерлина нигде не было. Гаюс пожал плечами, сказав, что тот, возможно, помогает Хунит на кухне. Хунит, в свою очередь, направила Артура к Гаюсу, посетовав, что сын слишком много времени проводит в компании этого старого ворчуна. Гвейн еще не приехал, а Ланс, попавшийся на входе в гостиную, казался настолько "не от мира сего", что Артур даже не стал мучить его вопросами. Гвен же даже не вышла из своей комнаты, через дверь прокричав, что нехорошо себя чувствует и с репортерами общаться не имеет никакого желания.  
В конце концов поняв, что поиски ни к чему не приведут, Артур решил переодеться и попробовать пообщаться с леди Морганой. И именно в ее комнате нашелся Мерлин. Его тощий зад, обтянутый темно-синей джинсой, торчал из-под кровати, и оттуда же доносились приглушенные ругательства на непонятном Артуру языке. Ну, Артур решил, что это именно ругательства - настолько непристойно они звучали.  
\- Эй, - произнес он, заходя в комнату, - ты что там потерял? И где леди Моргана?  
\- Ох, - Мерлин поспешно выполз, неловко перебирая ногами, и встал - его уши были ярко красного цвета, а рубашка оказалась покрыта ровным слоем пыли, - я тут... Ничего. Я просто помогаю Гвен. Она же... Болеет. Ты же видел. Видел. Да. Она болеет, а тут... Вот...  
\- Вижу, что вот, - Артур оглядел его с головы до ног, - и вижу, что прислуга тут работает из рук вон плохо. Или ты решил исправить ее оплошность и вытереть пол собой?  
\- Я не... Какое тебе дело? - Мерлин внезапно вскинулся, словно бы совладал с собственными чувствами. - Ты сам что тут делаешь?  
\- Пришел поговорить с леди Морганой, но вижу, что ее тут нет. - Артур пожал плечами. - Кстати, а что у нее за недомогания такие, из-за чего у Гвен была истерика?  
\- Недомогания? Обычная мигрень. Ничего опасного.  
\- Уверен? Судя по поведению Гаюса и лорда, я бы так не сказал.  
\- Просто лорд Пендрагон очень переживает за леди Моргану. Она сейчас единственная его наследница. И если с ней что-то случится, то все его деньги и имущество перейдут непонятно к кому.  
\- Как это - непонятно к кому?  
\- Вот так. - Мелин внезапно замолк, прислушиваясь к чему-то, а затем произнес: - Гвейн приехал. Мне пора идти. Да и тебе тоже. Думаю, леди Елена составит тебе лучшую компанию, чем я. - С этими словами он буквально просочился в дверной проем мимо стоящего в нем Артура и побежал по коридору к парадной лестнице.  
\- Ну надо же, - Артур вышел, прикрывая за собой дверь, - опять сбежал. Ощущение такое, что он что-то от меня скрывает. И еще этот "непонятно кто". Интересно, кто мне может рассказать о нем более подробно? - Ответ на этот вопрос был только один: оставшийся в гостиной Ланс.  
Однако разговора не вышло: когда Артур спустился в холл, там царила суматоха. Как оказалось, помимо леди Елены и ее компаньонки Гвенй привез еще двоих гостей. Мистер и миссис Ценред - именно так представились ему высокий небритый мужчина лет сорока и миловидная блондинка возрастом около тридцати. Артур представился в ответ, пожал руку мужчине, учтиво поцеловал запястье женщине и улыбнулся своей самой обольстительной улыбкой подошедшей следом леди Елене.  
\- Леди Елена, - произнес он, наклоняя голову, - рад видеть вас снова.  
\- Ах, я тоже очень рада, - ответила Елена, - и зовите меня просто по имени. И я буду звать вас по имени. Вы же Артур, я ведь правильно поняла?  
Артур кивнул.  
\- Но мне неловко... Все-таки вы - это вы, а я - простой репортер.  
\- Ничего страшного. Моя компаньонка тоже из простых, но мы всегда были с ней на ты, правда, Марта? - Стоящая чуть в стороне женщина молча кивнула. - Вот видите? Согласны, Артур?  
\- Конечно, буду только рад, Елена. - Имя Артур произнес с небольшим придыханием, что заставило девушку зардеться, а Марту - неодобрительно поджать губы.  
\- Елена! - раздавшийся со сторон парадной лестницы голос Морганы прервал поток любезностей со стороны Артура. Леди Елена, улыбнувшись ему еще раз, бросилась к подруге, обнимая ее и что-то быстро-быстро говоря на французском. Этот язык Артуру знаком не был, и он, вежливо улыбнувшись Марте, направился в гостиную, куда пару минут назад прошел мистер Ценред, оставив свою жену разбираться с Хунит.  
И снова поговорить с Лансом не получилось. На этот раз из-за того самого Ценреда, захватившего все его внимание. Ланс выслушивал что-то об акциях и паях, кивал, вставлял свои реплики, которые для Артура были не более понятны, чем французский, и совсем не обращал внимание на усевшегося в соседнее кресло репортера. В конце концов, не дождавшись, пока эти двое закончат разговор, Артур поднялся в свою комнату, достал из саквояжа большой блокнот и карандаш, и начал записывать свои мысли по поводу происходящего. Почему-то он был уверен, что самое важное - или страшное? - им еще предстоит.  
Артур писал до ужина. Он бы пропустил его, если бы не стук в дверь и голос Гвен, просящей разрешение войти.  
\- Конечно. - Артур спешно сунул блокнот под подушку и встал, рассматривая вошедшую девушку. В этот раз она выглядела более спокойной и уверенной. Глаза были аккуратно подведены, и ничего не указывало на то, что происходило утром.  
\- Извините, мистер Смитс, - произнесла она, - я была груба с вами.   
\- Ничего страшного, - Артур улыбнулся, - я понимаю, что вам нездоровилось. Ничего страшного, - повторил он, - конечно же я вас извиняю.  
\- Спасибо! - Гвен мягко улыбнулась в ответ, заставив Артура задуматься, а не стоит ли поменять Мерлина и Елену на эту девушку? - Меня прислал мистер Гаюс. Все собрались внизу, в столовой. Ужин подан, нет только вас.  
\- Ох, но мне не сказали... - Артур кинулся к шкафу, в котором висел пиджак, наиболее уместный для ужина в собравшейся внизу компании.  
\- Все в порядке, за стол пока не садились, но вам стоит поспешить. - Гвен одним ловким движением поправила сбившийся на бок галстук Артура и отступила в сторону. - Вот так будет лучше. Идите, вас уже ждут.  
Артур судорожно кивнул, почти выбегая из комнаты, и подумал, что да, если с Мерлином не получится, пожалуй, Гвен будет наилучшей кандидатурой для неплохого времяпрепровождения.  
  


  
Сценарий ужина почти не отличался от сценария завтрака. Лорд Пендрагон поприветствовал всех, перебросившись с каждым парой фраз, а затем занялся мясом, красиво сервированным овощами и травами. Гаюс, на этот раз сидящий со всеми за столом, занял лорда разговором, и Артур поначалу прислушивался к их голосам, но спустя несколько минут его вниманием полностью завладели леди Елена и леди Моргана. Девушки расспрашивали его о жизни, о работе репортера, о последних светских сплетнях и прочем, что могло интересовать только особ женского пола. Артур отвечал на вопросы, рассказывал анекдоты и всячески развлекал их, параллельно размышляя о том, почему миссис Ценред не участвует в их разговоре.  
Моргауза, именно так ее звали, сидела молча, внимательно рассматривая присутствующих, и в целом вела себя слишком уж незаметно, что наводило на определенные мысли. Впрочем, четко сформулировать их у Артура не получалось, так как щебет Елены и Морганы очень сильно отвлекал. А затем лорд Пендрагон встал и поднял бокал с вином.  
\- Дорогие мои друзья! Именно вы, присутствующие здесь, действительно являетесь самыми близкими мне людьми, и именно вам я должен объявить сегодня о принятом мною решении. Все вы знаете, что когда-то у меня был сын. Но он пропал, и я долго и безуспешно искал его. И я буду продолжать поиски, но вместе с тем я не молодею, и хочу, чтобы мое дело перешло в более крепкие руки. Поэтому я решил в честь моего дня рождения сделать подарок моей дорогой воспитаннице. - Моргана удивленно поднялась. - Моргана, ты давно стала мне дочерью, и я не могу оставить тебя без соответствующего наследства. Поэтому на прошлой неделе я внес изменения в завещание. В случае, если до моей смерти я не найду сына, всё, что мне принадлежит, перейдет тебе. И я прошу всех присутствующих быть свидетелями моей воли.  
\- Дядя! - Моргана, с грохотом отодвинув стул, подбежала к лорду Пендрагону и повисла у него на шее.  
\- Ну что ты, - лорд свободной рукой погладил ее по спине, - я надеюсь, что мы еще долго будем играть в шахматы воскресными вечерами, и я успею понянчить внуков.  
\- Я тоже, - всхлипнув, Моргана повернулась к сидящим за столом. - Я тоже.  
  


  
После ужина, разбавленного объявлением лорда Пендрагона, все переместились в гостиную, куда подали чай и клубничный десерт. Артур, благоразумно оставив девушек в компании друг друга, присоединился к разговору лорда Пендрагона, мистера Ценреда и Гаюса, обсуждавших последние веяния политической "моды". А спустя еще час с небольшим все начали расходиться. Сначала ушли Ланс и чета Ценредов. За ними - Моргана и Елена. Чуть позже - сам лорд Пендрагон в компании Гаюса.   
Артур остался последним. Если быть откровенными, то он попусту задремал, сидя в уютном кресле, и его никто не стал будить. Проснувшись от боя часов, отмеривших час после полуночи, Артур потянулся и встал, намереваясь подняться в свою комнату. Он миновал лестницу и уже готов был войти с галереи в коридор, как заметил пару теней, тянущихся из дальнего к нему угла. Осторожно ступая, так, чтобы его не было слышно и видно, Артур приблизился и, спрятавшись за портьерой, прислушался, ощущая себя то ли детективом, то ли шпионом. До его ушей донеслись голоса Гвен и Ланса. О чем они шептались, разобрать было сложно, но донесшиеся затем звуки Артур не спутал бы ни с чем - эти двое целовались.   
Спустя пару минут мимо ниши, в которой спрятался Артур, процокали женские каблучки, еще через минуту - послышался глухой стук мужских ботинок. Выждав  немного, Артур вышел из своего укрытия и готов был идти спать, как оказался втиснутым обратно, и, не успев возмущенно произнести: "Какого черта?!" - почувствовал на своих губах чьи-то незнакомые ему губы. Оставшиеся свободными руки определенно указывали на то, что обладатель губ был мужчиной, худощавым, примерно одного с Артуром роста...  
\- Мерлин, - прошептал он, как только тот отстранился, - что ты делаешь?  
\- Молчи! - Мерлин зажал рот Артура ладонью, заставляя его замолчать, и в этот момент Артур услышал, как мимо прошли две пары женских ног - точнее, две пары ног в цокающих каблуками туфлях. А затем раздались два голоса: Морганы и не знакомый Артуру. Незнакомый называл Моргану сестричкой и обещал, что все будет хорошо, а голос Морганы говорил, что рано или поздно все выплывет наружу, и хорошо не будет точно.   
Разговор длился достаточно долго. Артур стоял, всем телом прижавшись к Мерлину, и ощущал, что не только он находится в возбужденном состоянии. Но Мерлин все так же продолжал зажимать ему рот ладонью и не двигался. Потом послышались еще шаги - на этот раз точно мужские. Их владелец встал точно напротив ниши, в которой прятались Артур и Мерлин, и шепотом позвал:  
\- Девочки! Нам пора. Зачем вы вообще пошли сюда?  
\- Все давно спят, - ответил незнакомый голос, женские шаги присоединились к мужским и через минуту перестали быть слышны, скрывшись в коридоре.  
Они простояли, прижавшись друг к другу еще некоторое время. Артур, ощущая, как горят губы под ладонью Мерлина, мог думать только о том, что ни за что не смог бы променять вот этого парня - смешно смущающегося, краснеющего от самых кончиков лопоухих, спрятанных под нелепой стрижкой ушей - ни на какую Гвен.  
\- Все, можно расслабиться. - Ладонь исчезла. Артур судорожно выдохнул, потянувшись, чтобы прижать Мерлина к себе, и чуть не взвыл от боли, когда тот наступил ему на ногу.  
\- За что?  
\- Чтобы не протягивал руки. Я тебе не девочка из подворотни. - Мерлин отогнул портьеру, выходя из укрытия. - Могу посоветовать хорошего окулиста.  
\- Себе найди хорошего психиатра! - Артур выпалил это, не думая о последствиях, и только ойкнул, оказавшись прижатым к стене.  
\- Только посмей сказать что-то подобное при моей матери, и я тебе шею сверну своими руками! - В глазах Мерлина плескалась такая ярость пополам с болью, что Артур застыл. Ну конечно, если уж ему, живущему в большом городе, приходилось скрывать свои предпочтения, то что говорить о тех, кто жил в такой вот глуши?  
\- Извини, - он поднял руки, признавая свое поражение, - я совсем не это имел в виду. Просто ты мне нравишься, и я не подумал...  
\- Думай в следующий раз, кажется, именно это является частью твоей работы. - Мерлин шагнул назад, развернулся и бегом спустился по лестнице. Артур постоял минуту, приходя в себя, а затем подошел к балюстраде и шепотом выругался: на него из дальнего, самого темного угла холла смотрел лорд Пендрагон.  
  


  
**День третий**  
  
Утро началось с крика. Да. Снова. И снова Артур, подпрыгнув на кровати и чуть не свалившись с нее, выскочил в коридор, оказавшись далеко не первым. Только на этот раз кричала не Гвен, а Ланс - он громко звал Гаюса, поминал дьявола и всех, кто находился в доме поименно, а затем снова - Гаюса.  
\- Что случилось? - Леди Моргана в шелковом халатике, едва прикрывавшем полупрозрачный пеньюар, высунулась из комнаты. Ланс на секунду замолк, а потом разразился таким потоком брани, которого Артур не слышал даже от портовых грузчиков.  
\- Да что случилось? - Подошедший с противоположной стороны коридора Гаюс заставил Ланса замолчать.  
\- Лорд. Он не дышит!  
\- И ты стоишь тут и орешь, вместо того, чтобы бежать ко мне? - Гаюс оттолкнул Ланса и распахнул дверь напротив комнаты Морганы, тут же захлопнув ее за собой. Все присутствующие сгрудились рядом. Артур буквально чувствовал на своей щеке тяжелое дыхание Ценреда, а Елена, прижавшаяся к нему, стучала зубами так громко, что это заставляло нервничать еще больше.  
За дверью было тихо. Оглянувшись, Артур понял, что на этой стороне коридора она была единственной. Все остальные портьеры, похоже, скрывали такие же ниши, что и в галерее. Дальше развить эту мысль не удалось: Гаюс выглянул в коридор, ткнул в Артура пальцем и приказным тоном произнес:  
\- Мерлина ко мне, быстро! - А затем, словно только заметив остальных, добавил: - С лордом все в порядке. Вам стоит разойтись, скоро подадут завтрак, а потом у нас запланирована охота.  
Артур пробежал через кухню, уточнив у Хунит, где можно найти Мерлина, и вломился к нему в комнату, не постучав. Нет, сказать, что он не предполагал чего-то подобного, означало бы покривить душой. Но тем не менее Артур застыл, растеряв слова и разглядывая ровный ряд позвонков на спине, склонившейся над тазом с водой.  
\- Дверь закрой. Желательно с той стороны!  
Язвительные нотки в голосе Мерлина заставили Артура отмереть.  
\- Гаюс звал тебя срочно в комнаты лорда. Кажется, там что-то неладно. Во всяком случае Ланс орал похлеще Гвен. - Артур расслабился и оперся плечом о дверной косяк, разглядывая вытирающегося Мерлина, с темных волос которого капало так, словно он только что их вымыл.  
\- Снова здорово! - Мерлин повесил полотенце на спинку кровати и натянул футболку. Несколько капель тут же оставили на ней темные пятна. - Он что-то еще сказал?  
\- Гаюс?  
\- Нет, Папа Римский!  
\- Ничего. Просто просил тебя позвать.  
\- Все ясно. Так, - Мерлин порылся в тумбе в углу, достал оттуда папку с документами и повернулся к Артуру, - ты ничего сегодня ночью не видел и не слышал, понятно?  
\- Почему?  
\- Хочешь уехать послезавтра домой, слушайся меня.  
\- Что тут происходит? - Артур шел по каким-то не знакомым ему переходам следом за что-то шепчущим себе под нос Мерлином.  
\- Пока не уверен, но у меня есть некоторые подозрения. Думаю, сегодня они или подтвердятся, или мне пора бросать свою работу. - Мерлин остановился у тяжелой даже на вид двери. - Иди обратно. Тебе сюда нельзя.  
\- Почему? - снова повторил Артур.  
\- Не думаю, что ты имеешь ко всему этому отношение, поэтому... - Мерлин замолк, прислушиваясь. - Иди. Просто иди. Я потом все расскажу. Если мне позволят.  
  


  
Завтрак прошел в тяжелом молчании. Отсутствие лорда Пендрагона сказывалось на настроении всех его гостей, и Артур не был исключением. Он улыбнулся нервно кусавшей губы Моргане, но та не обратила на это никакого внимания. Моргауза продолжала молчать. Кажется, за все это время Артур слышал ее голос лишь ночью. Все остальные сосредоточенно жевали.  
\- И все-таки, что там произошло? - прервал молчание Ценред.  
\- Мистер Гаюс сказал, что все в порядке, - ответила Елена, отодвинув от себя тарелку, на которой оставалось еще немного фасоли. - Думаю, мистер Ланс просто ошибся. Правда? - Она вопросительно посмотрела на Артура, словно тот был в курсе происходящего. Артур пожал плечами.  
\- Мне известно не больше, чем всем вам.  
\- А я полагал, - Ценред надкусил тост, - что вам тут доверяют больше остальных.  
\- Почему? - Удивление Артура было настолько искренним, что не вызвало никаких сомнений. - Я здесь чужой человек, к тому же репортер. Кто в наше время доверяет репортерам?  
\- Ну да, только обычно простых репортеров не приглашают погостить перед освещаемым мероприятием. И всем нам известно, что у лорда был сын вашего, мистер Смитс, возраста. Да и семейная схожесть с некоторыми портретами, я бы сказал, проскальзывает.  
В ухмылке Ценреда было столько яда, что Артур с трудом сдержался.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о "семейной схожести", а то, как и на сколько приглашать гостей - а я такой же гость, как и вы, мистер Ценред - дело лорда Пендрагона, а не ваше.  
\- Конечно. - Ценред еще раз ухмыльнулся. - Я прошу у вас прощения, не хотел сказать ничего, что могло обидеть или оскорбить кого бы то ни было.  
\- Не думаю, что ваша попытка узнать, не являюсь ли я сыном лорда, может считаться оскорблением, - Артур поднял голову на появившегося в дверном проеме и жестами позвавшего его Мерлина и поднялся: - но я вас прощаю. Простите и вы меня: мне нужно идти.  
К тому моменту, как Артур вышел из столовой, Мерлин был уже у входа в особняк.  
\- Идем быстрее, - нетерпеливо произнес он, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. - Ну же!  
Артур оглянулся и, убедившись, что никто за ним не следует, вышел за Мерлином наружу.  
\- Что? - спросил он, как только тот остановился у конюшни.  
Мерлин уселся на тюк сена, провел ладонью по лицу и сощурился: получилось так, что яркое утреннее солнце светило сейчас ему в глаза.  
\- Лорд не хотел, чтобы я тебе рассказывал. Но я считаю, что ты должен знать. Я не слуга тут. Хунит на самом деле моя мать, и мое детство прошло в стенах этого особняка. Но сейчас я - частный детектив, и по поручению лорда искал его сына.  
\- Нашел? - Артур не знал, что делать. С одной стороны, он почти со стопроцентной уверенностью знал, что Мерлин скажет, с другой - не знал, как на это реагировать.  
\- Нашел. - Мерлин кивнул. - Но ты же уже догадался. Только есть еще кто-то, кто в курсе. И сегодняшнее покушение на лорда тому доказательство. Не считая того, что когда ночью я вернулся к себе, там все было перерыто сверху до низу. Аккуратно, но все-таки слишком заметно.  
\- Да что у тебя искать? - Артур улыбнулся, невольно потянувшись, чтобы убрать с глаз Мерлина мешающую тому челку. Мерлин не отодвинулся, позволив пальцам Артура зарыться в свои волосы.  
\- Ты видел папку. В ней были все результаты моих поисков.   
\- Уверен, что хочешь сейчас говорить об этом? - Расстояния между ними почти не осталось. Артур подошел так близко, что мог рассмотреть все точки на яркой серо-голубой радужке глаз Мерлина.  
\- Лорд при смерти. Гаюс не уверен, что может помочь, но считает, что везти его в больницу сейчас нельзя. Гвейн уехал за доктором, но будет не раньше, чем через пару часов. Как ты думаешь, что для меня сейчас важнее?  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Артура.   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мой отец лежит сейчас там, а я тут с тобой, и мне туда нельзя?  
\- Нет. Лорд не должен знать, что я все рассказал тебе. По условию его завещания я смогу раскрыть твою личность только после его смерти. Это убережет тебя от его недоброжелателей.   
\- От тех, кто хочет прибрать его деньги к своим рукам. - Артур сел рядом с Мерлином. - Но мы же знаем, кто мог попытаться его убить. Мы слышали...  
\- То, что мы слышали, не может являться доказательством. К сожалению, у нас нет ничего, что могло бы указать на конкретных лиц. А мотив... - Мерлин резко повернулся к Артуру, - мотив есть даже у меня.  
\- О чем ты...  
\- Не важно. Нам нужно возвращаться. Охота на куропаток, помнишь? Для того, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, мы не должны ее отменять.  
\- Но...  
\- Местный егерь все организовал. Лорд часто охотится, когда приезжает сюда, и Ленни знает, что делает.  
  


  
Ружье оттягивало плечо, и Артур, не привыкший ни к чему тяжелее сумки с блокнотом, постоянно поправлял ремень, на котором оно висело. Стрелять он не собирался. Мерлин, шедший в нескольких метрах от него, сосредоточенно что-то высматривал в невысокой траве. Артур пошел в паре с ним, предполагая, что так они смогут еще поговорить, но Мерлин сразу же сказал, что во время охоты желательно молчать, чтобы не спугнуть птицу, но как только они кого-нибудь подстрелят и егерь выпустит собак, можно будет возвращаться. Вот тогда-то будет время на разговоры. Кроме них в охоте захотели поучаствовать леди Моргана, Елена вместе со своей компаньонкой, миссис Ценред, и, как ни странно, Ланс. Мистер Ценред отказался, сославшись на недомогание, и остался в особняке.  
Они прошли вглубь леса уже достаточно далеко, чтобы не видеть в просвет между деревьями поле, заросшее викой. Артур не смотрел под ноги, и выпорхнувшая из-под задетого им куста птица оказалась неожиданностью. Он дернулся, споткнулся, упал, услышав сразу несколько выстрелов, а затем услышал стон Мерлина.  
Кажется, до сих пор Артур никогда так быстро не передвигался. И, кажется, он даже не встал на ноги, чтобы добраться до Мерлина. Тот лежал навзничь, и рукав его куртки медленно пропитывался кровью.  
\- Мерлин? - Артур аккуратно перевернул его. - Что? Куда попали?  
\- Рука. Только рука. Я же говорил, - Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся, - я же говорил, что оно произойдет.  
\- Что случилось? - Рядом опустился Ланс, находившийся недалеко от них.  
\- Несчастный случай, - не дав Артуру ничего сказать, перебил его Мерлин. - Надо перетянуть руку. Кажется, там просто царапина, но я не хочу полдня ходить, словно перепил дешевого бренди.  
\- Да, конечно. - Артур быстро вытащил из шлевок своих  брюк ремень и перетянул руку Мерлина. - Я тебя понесу.  
\- Еще чего! - Тот попытался встать, опершись на здоровую руку, и со стоном завалился назад. - Наверное, я все-таки приму твою помощь.  
Артур улыбнулся, поднимая Мерлина на руки. Это оказалось не трудно. Даже при всей внешней худобе, Мерлин не выглядел настолько легким. Ружье продолжало мешаться, но сейчас было не до него, тем более что со стороны опушки послышался лай собак.  
\- Нам надо в особняк. - Артур кивнул Лансу на отброшенное в сторону ружье Мерлина. - Заберешь?  
\- Конечно.   
\- Тогда подожди девушек. Расскажешь им все и, наверное, надо прекращать этот балаган. - Мерлин предостерегающе сжал плечо Артура, но тот покачал головой. - Не думаю, что Ланс в этом замешан.  
\- О чем вы? - Ланс перевел взгляд с лица Артура на лицо Мерлина и обратно.  
\- Скоро узнаешь. А пока просто делай, что я у тебя попросил. Это сейчас самое главное. И еще, когда вы вернетесь, попроси кого-нибудь съездить в деревню за полицией. Надеюсь, у вас тут есть полицейский участок, и у лорда не один автомобиль?  
\- Нет, конечно. То есть, да, полиция есть и автомобиль есть. Я распоряжусь. - Ланс кивнул.  
\- Отлично. - Артур потоптался на месте, приноравливаясь к ноше, и, по лаю собак определившись, куда двигаться, осторожно понес Мерлина в сторону опушки, огибая кусты, деревья и непонятные кочки.  
Всю дорогу Мерлин молчал. Его глаза были прикрыты, и если б не изредка прорывающаяся сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы ругань, Артур решил бы, что тот впал в беспамятство.  
  


  
\- Рассказывай! - Артур только что проводил Гаюса, перебинтовавшего оказавшуюся действительно не опасной рану Мерлина, и уселся на стул рядом с кроватью.  
\- Что? - Мерлин подтянулся выше, удобно усаживаясь, и указал пальцем на кувшин, стоящий на подоконнике. - Сначала выпить, потом - танцы.  
\- Ты мне не только танцы должен за потраченные на тебя нервы. - Артур ворча налил воды в стакан и подал Мерлину. Тот торопливо выпил, пролив часть на себя и покрывало, и заговорил.  
\- Несколько месяцев назад, после того, как на лорда Пендрагона было совершено первое покушение...  
\- Первое? Покушение? - Артур, забрав стакан и поставив его на пол, подался вперед.  
\- Об этом никто не знал, кроме Гаюса и меня. Не перебивай, хорошо? Иначе мы не успеем до прихода всех, а мне нужно будет с ними переговорить.  
\- Нем, как могила.  
\- Так вот, после первого покушения Гаюс сообщил лорду, что я, закончив юридический колледж, не стал начинать практику, а занялся частным сыском. Сделал я это против его воли - он оплачивал мое обучение, но так уж получилось. В общем, это оказалось кстати. Лорд переписал завещание и дал мне задание найти его сына. Это было сложно. Следы няньки, которая увезла ребенка во время эвакуации, терялись где-то под Шрусбери. До Ланкастера, куда лорд велел отвезти сына, она не доехала. Но один из жителей Уэлшпула вспомнил, что тогда у них появилась женщина, по описанию похожая на няньку сына лорда, с маленьким мальчиком лет трех-четырех. Они прожили в их городке около двух лет, а потом пропали, словно и не было. Это было всего лишь совпадение: мало ли похожих женщин с детьми пряталось от ужасов войны? Но все-таки зацепка, и я начал прочесывать округу - это, скажу тебе, была та еще работка. К тому же, я не мог выдать себя, и рассказывал, что ищу потерянного брата.  
Артур хмыкнул: вот уж кто, кто, а они с Мерлином за братьев никогда бы не сошли - слишком разными были.  
\- Ну да, - Мерлин кивнул, - но это был единственный вариант, при котором люди пытались хоть что-то вспомнить. А ты что помнишь о том времени?  
\- Ничего. Почти ничего. Помню, как однажды заблудился в лесу, но не помню, как меня нашли.  
\- Зато я знаю. Твоей няньке заплатили за твое убийство, но у нее не поднялась рука, и она просто завела тебя в чащу, как Белоснежку. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так страшно. Тебя нашел лесник, отвез в ближайший город, где был детский дом. Оттуда тебя забрали в приемную семью.  
\- Да, это я уже помню. Мне было семь, когда Смитсы забрали меня. Их сын погиб где-то в Нидерландах, и я стал для них его заменой. Но они тоже погибли - четыре года назад их сбил какой-то... - Артур задохнулся, вспомнив о том, как опознавал трупы ставших ему родными людей.  
\- Пожалуй, тебе тоже надо выпить воды.   
\- Не стоит. Так как ты меня нашел в итоге?  
\- Случайно. У меня было твое новое имя. Не спрашивай, как я его узнал - мне самому стыдно. И оно попалось мне на глаза, когда я читал вашу газету. Так что - случайно. Я рассказал о тебе лорду, и он решил, что в его день рождения будет лучшим подарком воссоединение с потерянным сыном.  
\- Это все понятно. Но ты забыл уточнить: ты сказал, что меня хотели убить. Но за что? Мне было-то четыре года. Я вроде бы ничего такого не успел еще сделать. И кому это было нужно?  
\- Я... - Мерлин замолк, кивнув Артуру на дверь, в которую в этот момент постучали. - Открой.  
За дверью стоял Ланс.  
\- Я все сделал, как вы сказали, - произнес он, как только Артур впустил его в комнату. - Что-то еще от меня требуется?  
\- Да, - отозвался с кровати Мерлин, - вы в курсе, что лорд разрешил мне пользоваться его кабинетом в случае необходимости. Могу я попросить вас организовать мне разговор с присутствующими в доме в настоящий момент, исключая мою маму, Гаюса, лорда и мистера Смитса. Я бы хотел пообщаться с каждым наедине - в кабинете.  
\- Хорошо. Я все устрою. Думаю, мне понадобится на это минут пятнадцать.  
\- Отлично. - Мерлин кивнул и, как только дверь за Лансом закрылась, поднялся. - Поможешь мне?  
\- Ты неплохо выглядишь, чтобы снова нести тебя на руках, - Артур улыбнулся, подходя и помогая Мерлину забросить здоровую руку себе на плечо, - но я могу побыть твоим костылем.  
\- Ага, и совершенно безнаказанно меня полапать, - Мерлин улыбнулся в ответ. - Хорошо. Только до кабинета. Там ты мне не нужен. Думаю, все закончилось этим вот, - он кивнул на перевязанную руку, - инцидентом.  
  


  
Пока Мерлин проводил свой "допрос", Артур нарезал круги по холлу, надеясь не пропустить приезд полиции. Он уже поднимался к лорду Пендрагону - отцу - но Гаюс не пустил его, сославшись на то, что приехавшего с Гвейном врача лучше не отвлекать. Все остальные молча сидели в гостиной, ожидая, что произойдет дальше.   
Это было странно. С одной стороны, никто их не держал, и любой мог собраться и уехать. С другой - и Артур это четко понимал - всем было любопытно, что же произошло, отчего вдруг началась суматоха с внезапно закончившейся охотой и вызовом врача. О том, что помимо врача была вызвана еще и полиция, никто, кроме Артура, Мерлина и Ланса не знал.  
\- Что с лордом? - Артур подскочил к спускающемуся по лестнице врачу, но тот лишь покачал головой.  
\- Пока сложно сказать. Надеюсь, что все пройдет нормально. Но прогнозов я строить не стал бы. - Мужчина достал из нагрудного кармана пальто визитку и передал ее Артуру. - Если что-то пойдет не так, мистер Гаюс знает, что делать и как со мной связаться. Но на всякий случай просил передать вам мои контакты.  
\- Спасибо! - Артур засунул визитку в карман и вышел из особняка следом за врачом. - Будем надеяться, что ваша помощь нам пока не понадобиться. В хорошем смысле.  
\- Будем. - Врач пожал протянутую ему руку и сел в стоящий у входа автомобиль, за рулем которого дожидался Гвейн. - Прощайте.  
\- Прощайте. - Артур махнул рукой и вернулся в холл, где тут же был подхвачен Гаюсом.  
\- Идемте, лорд хочет поговорить с вами, - позвал он.  
\- Да, - Артур кивнул. Ему было что сказать "объявившемуся" отцу. И хотя он знал, что тот не виноват в том, что Артур почти всю свою жизнь прожил, будучи не в курсе своего происхождения, тем не менее, обида где-то глубоко в душе обжигала.  
Лорд Пендрагон лежал на кровати и был так бледен, что почти сливался цветом лица с подушкой. Из его рта вырывалось хриплое, болезненное дыхание, а глаза были закрыты, но стоило Артуру подойти, как лорд открыл их и посмотрел на него.  
\- Присядь. - Голос был под стать дыханию, но Артур послушался, усаживаясь рядом на кровать. Лорд взял его за руку, пытаясь сжать, но это получалось с трудом. - Послушай, сын...  
\- Я... - Артур, хоть и был готов к подобному, все же дернулся, услышав это обращение от, в общем-то, чужого человека. Рука лорда отпустила руку Артура, безвольно упав на кровать.  
\- Послушай, я не знаю, что будет дальше, - продолжил он, - мне трудно сейчас говорить... Но я рад, что нашел тебя. Рад. Но я не рад тому, что происходит у тебя с Мерлином. Оставь его. Ты - мой наследник. И у тебя тоже должен быть наследник. Я не позволю... - лорд закашлялся, Артур подал ему стоящий на прикроватной тумбе стакан с водой. - Я не позволю, - продолжил тот, как только напился, и голос его достаточно окреп, - чтобы наш род прервался на тебе! Леди Елена...  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас время говорить об этом. - Артур прервал поток слов, положив руку на грудь лорда. - Сначала нужно найти того, кто организовал покушение на вас и леди Моргану, а уже после говорить обо всем остальном.   
\- Да, покушение. - Лорд прикрыл глаза. - Гаюс сказал, что вы вызвали полицию. Ты знаешь, кто все это устроил?  
\- Догадываюсь. - Артур кивнул. - Но у меня нет доказательств. К тому же, я почти не знаю всех этих людей. В отличие от Мерлина. Он сейчас беседует с ними. Думаю, к приезду полиции мы уже будем знать, кто все организовал.  
\- Тогда иди. Как только Мерлин с ними закончит, попроси его подняться ко мне.  
\- Хорошо... - Артур на секунду замолк, после чего добавил: - отец.

 

  
Когда Мерлин закончил, подошло время ленча, и все снова собрались в столовой. Артур занял свое место за столом и окинул присутствующих взглядом. Моргана все так же кусала губы, и казалось, что на них не осталось ни одного живого места. Чета Ценредов была невозмутима, как обычно. Леди Елена улыбалась чему-то своему, стреляя в Артура глазами из-под полуопущенных ресниц, а ее компаньонка нервно теребила салфетку, лежащую перед ней на столе. Ланс хмурился. Гаюс, так же, как Артур, рассматривал сидящих за столом.  
\- Прошу, как только вы закончите с ленчем, всех остаться на своих местах. - Мерлин зашел в столовую в сопровождении двух внушительного вида полицейских. - Нам есть о чем поговорить.  
\- Но... - Моргана вскочила со стула, чуть не опрокинув его.  
\- И вас, леди Моргана, я тоже прошу остаться. - Следом за Мерлином и полицейскими в столовую вошел еще один мужчина. Он был одет в штатское, но во всем его виде сквозила уверенность представителя власти, и Моргана села, с грохотом отодвинув от себя полупустую тарелку и расплескав кофе.  
\- Мерлин, - в столовую вошла Гвен, - ты хотел меня видеть?  
Ланс дернулся, вставая, но под взглядом Артура вернулся на место.  
\- Да, Гвен, пожалуйста, присядь куда-нибудь. У нас предстоит серьезный разговор, и я бы хотел, чтобы ты при нем присутствовала.  
\- Хорошо.  
Гвен уселась в кресло у окна, и Мерлин оглядел присутствующих.  
\- Конечно, тут не хватает еще одного персонажа нашей истории, но, полагаю, мы не будем тревожить лорда - ему ни к чему сейчас лишний раз волноваться - и, если вы не против, давайте начнем?  
\- Чем раньше начнем, тем быстрее закончим, - кивнул мужчина в штатском и повернулся к присутствующим: - Меня зовут старший инспектор Моррис. Как мне уже известно, в этом доме произошло три покушения на убийство. - Гвен ахнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. - Да, именно три. Два дня назад пытались убить леди Моргану. Сегодня ночью - лорда Пендрагона, а несколько часов назад - мистера Эмриса.  
\- Но с Мерлином - это же был несчастный случай! - не смог сдержаться Гаюс.  
\- Боюсь, нет. Но давайте послушаем самого мистера Эмриса...  
\- Да кто он такой, чтобы его слушать? - показное спокойствие Ценреда слетело, словно увядший лист с дерева под сильным порывом ветра.  
\- Я, - Мерлин достал из нагрудного кармана корочки, - являюсь частным детективом, которого лорд Пендрагон нанял для поиска своего сына. Ну и в процессе мне пришлось столкнуться со всем, что здесь происходило. Так что, полагаю, могу судить о событиях последних нескольких дней, включая покушение на меня.  
\- Ладно. - Ценред кивнул, поняв, что все молчат. - Пусть будет по вашему.  
\- Итак, - Мерлин подошел к Артуру, - в первую очередь хочу представить вам Артура Томаса Пендрагона, наследника лорда Пендрагона.  
Окружающие ахнули. Моргана снова вскочила, затем села, бессильно опустив руки на стол, и уткнулась в них лбом.  
\- Далее, - продолжил Мерлин, - каким бы это не казалось мне неправильным, я должен сообщить, что все покушения были совершены разными людьми. Однако, здесь, среди нас, присутствует еще один человек, который когда-то покушался на жизнь Артура. К его огромному сожалению, подобное преступление не имеет срока давности, не так ли, мисс Хопкинс?  
\- Я не... Я... У вас нет никаких доказательств! - Компаньонка леди Елены вскочила со своего места. - А раз их нет, вы не сможете меня ни в чем обвинить! И вообще, с мистером Смитсом я познакомилась только вчера!  
\- Ну что вы, мисс Хопкинс, - Мерлин подошел и, нажав на плечо женщине, усадил ее обратно, - никто ни в чем вас не обвиняет. В конце концов, время было сложное. Все мы это прекрасно понимаем. И Артур жив тоже благодаря вам. Вы могли его, например, утопить, а не оставить в лесу. Это было бы надежнее, не так ли?  
\- Я не хотела, чтобы он умер! Я не... - мисс Хопкинс закрыла лицо ладонями и разрыдалась. - Мне нужны были деньги, чтобы я могла вывезти свою семью, а мисс Нимуэ предложила столько, что нам хватило бы на достаточно долгую безбедную жизнь.  
\- Мерлин, - Артур дождался, пока тот посмотрит на него, и покачал головой: - Я не буду писать заявление на мисс Хопкинс.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. - Мерлин повернулся к Моррису. - Могу я продолжить?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул тот.  
\- Отлично. Тогда что там у нас на очереди? Покушение на леди Моргану? - Мерлин повернулся к Гаюсу. - Мистер Гаюс, расскажите нам, что вы обнаружили, когда вчера утром вас вызвали к леди Моргане.  
\- Я не разрешаю! - Моргана вскочила и бросилась на колени перед Гаюсом, заломив руки. - Молчите, ради бога, молчите!  
Гаюс покачал головой, обхватывая Моргану за плечи и поднимая с колен.  
\- Я не могу, вы же понимаете, - произнес он, глядя ей в лицо. - Сокрытие улик - это уголовное преступление. К тому же, что плохого в правде?  
\- Хорошо. Я сама расскажу! - Моргана поднялась с колен и повернулась к Мерлину. - Никто не пытался меня убить! Я сама.  
\- То есть? - Моррис приподнял бровь.  
\- Я пыталась отравиться. Мне надоело жить под постоянным присмотром, и уйти мне не давали. Лорд - он очень жестокий человек. Проще было покончить с такой жизнью, чем уйти.  
\- А потом приехала Моргауза. - Мерлин улыбнулся. - В присутствии сестры мысли о смерти исчезли сами собой, не так ли?  
\- Откуда вы?..  
\- Совершенно случайно. Не стоит говорить о вещах, которые пытаетесь скрыть, там, где их могут подслушать.  
Артур улыбнулся, глядя на то, как переглядываются Моргауза и Моргана, и только в этот момент сообразил, что девушки хоть и не похожи друг на друга внешне, есть между ними что-то неуловимо общее. Жесты, мимика - они словно копировали друг друга, пусть и выходило это непроизвольно.  
\- Ну и что? - Моргауза выпрямилась, и Артур впервые услышал ее голос, не приглушенный шепотом. - Да, Моргана - моя сестра. Это плохо?  
\- Нет, почему же? - Мерлин пожал плечами. - Очень даже неплохо. Если не принимать во внимание тот факт, что вам она живой все равно не нужна.  
\- Что? - Моргана, все еще стоящая рядом с Гаюсом, подскочила к Моргаузе и схватилась за спинку ее стула. - Что он говорит?  
Моргауза отвернулась, не глядя на сестру, и сжала кулаки.  
\- А почему она должна что-то с тобой делить? - вместо Моргаузы язвительным тоном произнес Ценред. - Она тебя столько лет знать не знала. И тут вдруг пожалуйста: прошу любить и жаловать.  
\- Но я не знала ничего, а как только узнала, так сразу же...  
\- Замолчи! Замолчи! Замолчи! - Моргауза истерически закричала, разрывая платок, который до этого сжимала в руках. - Что ты знаешь обо мне? Ты хоть раз про меня вспомнила? Ты меня искала? Тебе всегда доставалось все самое лучшее! И если бы вы вместе с лордом умерли до того момента, пока не нашли вон его, - Моргауза презрительно фыркнула, ткнув пальцем в Артура, - то всё: деньги, имущество - всё досталось бы мне!  
\- Ах ты! - Моргана замахнулась, но Моррис перехватил ее руку.  
\- Леди Моргана, прошу вас сесть на свое место. Иначе я буду вынужден задержать вас.  
Моргана тихо выругалась и села, положив ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Все успокоились? - Мерлин оглядел окружающих. - Думаю, теперь можно сказать, кто стрелял в меня. Мистер Ценред, не хотите сознаться сами? Говорят, чистосердечное признание облегчает участь.  
\- В чем я должен сознаться? Я в вас не стрелял. Меня вообще не было на охоте.  
\- Не было. С нами. Но в лесу вы были. Более того - стреляли. Благо, я отвлекся на Артура, и вы в меня не попали. Точнее, не попали туда, куда целились. - Мерлин потер повязку. - Я не зря беседовал с каждым из присутствующих. Это позволило мне с точностью до минуты узнать, кто, где и с кем был в тот момент, когда меня ранили. У каждого стрелявшего есть свидетель, видевший, что выстрел был произведен не в мою сторону. Тогда остается только два варианта: вы и мистер Гаюс - вас обоих не было на охоте. Официально. Но зато была возможность подобраться к нам, так сказать, "со спины". Однако мистер Гаюс все это время провел у постели лорда Пендрагона, и, соответственно, стрелять не мог. К тому же, у него нет мотива. А у вас он имеется.  
\- И какой же? - Усмешка в голосе Ценреда не пропала, но сам он весь подобрался, словно готов был в любой момент броситься бежать.  
\- Все тот же, что и с леди Морганой. Пока я официально не подтвердил бы, что Артур Смитс - это Артур Пендрагон, леди Моргана оставалась единственной наследницей. А с учетом состояния лорда Пендрагона, можно было предположить, что очень скоро она стала бы не просто наследницей, а владелицей всего. И тогда вы, владея сорока девятью процентами акций "Пендрагон корпорэйшн", могли организовать все таким образом, чтобы владелицей остального пакета стала ваша жена. И это очень большие деньги.  
\- У вас нет доказательств.  
\- Мы их найдем, будьте уверены. - Моррис подошел к Ценреду и вынул из кармана наручники. - Ваши руки.  
Ценред рванулся, опрокидывая комиссара на пол, и метнулся к открытому окну. Но выскочить не успел: два констебля, до этого стоящих у дверей столовой, успели поймать его, уложив лицом в пол.  
\- Ну что, - Мерлин улыбнулся, - кажется, теперь в его вине нет сомнений?  
\- Уведите его! Дальше будем разбираться в участке. - Моррис проследил взглядом за закованным в наручники конвоируемым на улицу Ценредом и повернулся к Мерлину. - Хорошо. С этим мы разобрались. А что с самим лордом?

  
\- А с лордом все очень просто. Его попытались отравить, но Ланс вовремя это обнаружил, и Гаюс успел сделать все, что мог, чтобы предотвратить смерть. Правда, приходить в себя он будет еще достаточно долго. Но зато и жить будет. Не правда ли, мистер Гаюс? - Мерлин улыбнулся Гаюсу, и тот согласно кивнул.  
\- Думаю, месяц в постели, потом пара месяцев отдыха на каком-нибудь курорте, и все придет в норму.  
\- Это все хорошо. Но кто пытался его отравить?

\- А вот это оказалось для меня неожиданностью. - Мерлин покачал головой. - Сначала я думал все на ту же парочку Ценред и Моргауза. И даже в какой-то момент подозревал Ланса из-за его связи с Гвен, против которой выступал лорд Пендрагон. Но потом понял, что они тут ни при чем. Артур, помнишь, я при тебе достал папку с документами, когда меня вызвал Лорд?  


\- Да.  
\- Я тогда еще подумал, что кто-то в ней рылся. Но дело в том, что все мною подозреваемые были у нас перед глазами. Они бы просто не успели. А потом я поговорил с лордом еще раз. Уже после того, как пообщался со всеми персонально. И тут я понял. - Мерлин повернулся к ерзающей на стуле Елене. - Леди Елена, зачем вы так? Вам нужно было просто выйти замуж за Артура, и все. Зачем? Неужели жадность?  
\- Я не хотела. Просто по условиям завещания, которое мне показал лорд, Артур получал все наследство, только если женился на мне. А у меня проблемы с деньгами. Я разорена. Я думала, что так получится быстрее.  
\- А вы не думали, что я откажусь вступать с вами в брак? - Артур поднялся, делая шаг к Елене и останавливаясь.  
\- Но как же? - Та подняла на него вопросительный взгляд, но совершенно не раскаявшийся взгляд. - А наследство?  
\- Вы так уверены, что оно мне нужно? Вы не подумали, что меня устраивает моя жизнь, такая, какая она сейчас?  
\- Я не... Артур! - Елена встала, заломив руки, и бросилась ему на шею. - Но я же люблю вас!  
\- Не любите, - Артур отстранил от себя повисшую на нем Елену, - и хватит ломать комедию. Комиссар, я вас прошу.  
\- Конечно. - Моррис подошел к девушке. - Леди Елена, пройдемте со мной.  
\- Но мне нужно собрать вещи! Моя одежда, косметика - я не могу без них!  
\- Думаю, что это мы можем попросить сделать мисс Хопкинс. - Моррис повернулся к Мерлину. - Еще какие-нибудь сюрпризы будут?  
\- Нет. Вроде бы все.  
\- Тогда жду вас завтра с утра в участке.  
\- Конечно.  
\- До свидания, дамы и господа. - Моррис учтиво поклонился и вышел, уводя за собой Елену.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда все свободны, я думаю? - Мерлин обвел оставшихся взглядом.  
\- Мерлин, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - Артур успел перехватить Мерлина уже на пороге.  
\- Завтра, хорошо? Мне нужно сейчас в участок. Моррис сказал про утро, но я бы хотел закончить все как можно скорее. Гвейн меня увезет.  
\- Тогда завтра. Как только вернешься. - Артур сжал плечо Мерлина и улыбнулся, понимая, что это единственное место, куда он отпускает его, не разобравшись до конца в собственных чувствах. А завтра, как только Мерлин вернется, они обязательно поговорят. И плевать, что подумает общественность.

  
 **Неделю спустя**

Кажется, это был сотый бар, в котором Артур побывал за последнюю неделю. Он сам не знал, почему разыскивал Мерлина именно в этих заведениях, но почему-то упорно обходил их одно за другим. Отпуск, взятый в редакции, заканчивался. Главред успел оборвать телефон, бесконечно интересуясь, когда же Артур выйдет на работу, а он все отнекивался, ссылаясь на четко установленное законом и профсоюзом право.  
\- Привет! - Артур уселся на высокий табурет у барной стойки. - Бутылку портера и фисташки.  
\- Не думал, что у лорда может быть такой примитивный вкус, - раздалось из-за спины, и Артур резко развернулся. Мерлин выглядел помятым, словно сидел в этом баре все прошедшее с момента отъезда Мерлина в полицейский участок время и методично напивался.  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, - не преминул заметить Артур и улыбнулся. - А я, между прочим, искал тебя. Детективное агентство "Авалон" - ну надо же, и название в тему подобрал.  
\- А что? Хватило же родителям ума назвать меня Мерлином. Почему бы не воспользоваться этим? - Мерлин уселся рядом. Несло от него так, что Артур невольно поморщился. - Вот, у меня даже собственный Артур появился. То есть, был собственный, пока не решил, что ему деньги дороже меня.  
\- Что ты городишь? - Артур, стараясь не дышать, пододвинулся ближе к Мерлину и попытался заглянуть ему в глаза. - Ощущение такое, что тебя там не было. Ах да, - язвительно продолжил он, - действительно не было. Ты сбежал, как трусливая собачонка. А ведь я ждал тебя.  
\- Не хотел испортить тебе жизнь.  
\- Чем?  
\- Своим в ней присутствием. Ты должен жениться. Пусть не на Елене. Пусть на другой богатой и знатной девушке. Должен получить наследство и жить так, как тебе положено от рождения. - Мерлин отвернулся и уткнулся взглядом в матово блестящую поверхность барной стойки. - А я кто? Кто я такой? Простой слуга. Ну, пусть сейчас не слуга, но все-таки. К тому же парень. Какой от меня толк?  
\- А какой от меня толк? - Артур повторил позу Мерлина. - Я совсем не светский человек и не хочу прожить такую же жизнь, какую прожил мой отец. И мне нет никакого дела до того, что ты парень.  
\- Выпьем за это?  
\- Выпьем.

  
\- Ауч!  
Артур проснулся от того, что кто-то очень чувствительно ударил его по лодыжке. Голова трещала, а во рту, казалось, справила нужду целая стая диких кошек. С трудом разлепив глаза, он откинул одеяло и ухмыльнулся: каким бы пьяным он ни был вчера вечером, но Мерлина к себе притащить смог. Правда, тот был одет, и воняло от него все так же отвратительно. Впрочем, от самого Артура сейчас пахло не намного лучше.  
\- Вставай, горе мое! - Он пихнул Мерлина в бок. Тот что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся. - Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому.  
Артур поднял не сопротивляющегося Мерлина с кровати и понес в ванную, где влез вместе с ним под душ, включая холодную воду на полную мощность. Одежда на обоих тут же намокла, прилипая к телам, Мерлин открыл глаза и забарахтался, пытаясь выбраться из объятий Артура.  
\- Стой! - Артур прижал его к себе сильнее, неловко выворачивая кран с горячей водой так, чтобы под льющимися сверху струями стало не так некомфортно. - Сначала душ, потом все остальное!  
\- Какой душ? Я...  
\- Ты не хотел просыпаться, пришлось принять радикальные меры. - Артур отпустил переставшего сопротивляться Мерлина и начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. - Помнишь, о чем мы вчера говорили?  
\- О чем? - Мерлин смотрел на руки Артура, которые успешно справились с пуговицами и потянулись к замку на джинсах.  
\- Вот об этом. - Руки Артура переместились на спину Мерлина, притягивая его ближе. Ближе. И обоим стало все равно, что они стоят в мокрой одежде под еле теплыми струями воды, что один давно не мылся, а второй с трудом переносит запах перегара, что оба - парни, и подобное не одобряется в обществе. В светском обществе, к которому ни один из них принадлежать не хотел.


End file.
